Within the School of Nursing (SON) at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF), the Research Center for Symptom Management (RCSM) has created a nexus of faculty members across all four Departments in the SON, as well as transdisciplinary colleagues in the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, and Pharmacy, who are at the forefront in the development of nursing theory and science in the area of symptom management. The creation of a Symptom Management Faculty Scholars Program within this long standing research center will contribute to the growth and development of 7 new Assistant Professors who will receive focused training and mentoring to build outstanding and sustainable programs of research in symptom management. The specific aims of this P30 application are to: 1) Prepare new faculty members with the knowledge and skills to develop and maintain a program of research in symptom management in diverse populations, across the illness trajectory, and in a variety of health care settings;2) Prepare new faculty members with grantsmanship skills that include writing, conducting, and administering a funded grant;3) Prepare new faculty members to disseminate research findings in interdisciplinary, refereed journals;and 4) Increase the number of nurse scientists prepared to conduct interdisciplinary intervention research related to symptom management. These specific aims are in concert with the goals of the RCSM and our T32 Nurse Research Training Program in Symptom Management. The aims of this P30 application will be achieved through the creation of a Symptom Management Faculty Nurse Scholars Program that will take advantage of the extensive expertise of the senior faculty members who are part of the RCSM. A total of 7 new Assistant Professors will participate in the Scholars Program. This Program will enable each of them to establish a productive and sustained program of research in symptom management through focused training experiences and individualized and group mentoring processes.